


圣诞快乐！让我听到你们的欢呼

by Alice1537



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice1537/pseuds/Alice1537
Summary: 作者：这篇文我原发在汤不热上，是为SteveTony Secret Santa的贺文，现在把它贴在这。





	圣诞快乐！让我听到你们的欢呼

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysecretscreenname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/gifts).



> 译者按：原作Mysecretscreenname者，相当甜蜜的短文，看到结尾实在忍不住动笔译了。enjoy～

Steve沮丧地叹了口气，有些烦躁地拨弄着腕上的手表。这本该是个可以轻松搞定的常规任务，现在却有些超出预计时间了，眼下已经是12月26号，Steve错过了与Tony共度的第一个圣诞节。他们为此已经计划了好久，Tony在过去几周里一直兴奋地暗示将有个超大的惊喜等着他，Steve也在一门心思地准备他的礼物，努力让它比起Tony的不至于太过糟糕，但现在一切都泡汤了。他和Tony之前考虑过要不要收养一个孩子，因此Steve和收养机构预约了一个会面，打算在圣诞节那天带着Tony与等待收养的孩子们见个面。

而这个会面在两小时前已经结束了。

他看着手里有些简陋的巧克力和匆忙写就的圣诞卡片叹气，现在只来得及用这些东西凑合。Tony对这个圣诞节投入了无限的期待，而他毁了这一切，只因为他连个简单的任务都搞不定。

 

Steve沉浸在自己的思绪里，差点没注意到昆式战斗机已经着陆，它落地的刹那，Steve几乎宁愿它永远在天上飞着，现在他不得不鼓起勇气面对Tony---在他搞砸了他们的圣诞节之后。Steve拖着沉重的步伐走下战斗机，当他没能在人群中看到Tony时，Steve绝望到无力去设想任何除了“Tony生气了”之外的可能性。

因此，当Steve走进大楼看到一长串圣诞小彩灯和一张写着“跟我来”的字条时，他着实吓了一跳。他跟随着这串彩灯寻到了Tony的工作室。彩灯至此熄灭，工作室的门虚掩着，Steve缓缓推开门。

温暖的灯光倾泻而出，照亮了正好转过身来的Tony。在看到Steve的一瞬，Tony的脸上骤然焕发出光彩，“Steve！”他欢呼道：“你来得刚好！我刚完成你的礼物之一！”Steve心疼又沮丧，“之一？你已经送了我那么多礼物。你不用为我做这么多，我给你准备的那个礼物糟糕透了，我甚至都没能在圣诞节那天把它送到你的手上。”

Tony仰头对Steve绽开一个微笑，“我喜欢把你埋在我送的礼物堆里，我也知道你很想和我一起度过这个圣诞，再说了，我才是这屋子里唯一的天才兼富豪。”Steve扬起唇角，在Tony身边，总是能被他的快乐感染。

“所以……”Steve凑过去，“你为我准备了什么？”Tony犹豫了一下，“我知道你给我准备的什么礼物了，我们错过那个会面之后，收养中心的那位女士打电话来问我。”Tony对Steve微笑：“要我说，那真是个可爱又称心的礼物，我和那位女士谈了很久，她提了些建议，对于第一次收养孩子的伴侣，积累些照料的经验总是有好处的，比如一个依赖你看护的宠物。”Tony得意地冲他笑笑，“我问了所有人，当然，Clint不算，”Tony递出藏在背后的东西，“所以我做了这个。”Steve打量着Tony举起来的那个东西，“这是个项圈吗？”Tony有些羞红了脸，“你说过你喜欢狗的。”Steve一把将Tony拉进一个温暖的拥抱里，

“谢谢你，Tony，这真的太贴心了。”

Tony紧张地清了清嗓子，“她还有个建议，可能对我们大有帮助。”Steve低头温柔地看着他，“什么事？”

   
Tony屏住了呼吸，单膝跪地。


End file.
